Secuencia
by Purple Scene
Summary: Nunca hizo bien al sostener un ramo de flores empapado de lluvia y malos recuerdos. Drabble, Gin/Hitsugaya.


Secuencia

* * *

Tarde gris, con tintes azules aquí y allá, desperdigados sin razón, por el paisaje. Llueve. Y no te importa mojarte. No sé si eres consciente de que te observo.

En tu mirada un ligero desconsuelo, perdida en lo que me parecen pensamientos que no consigues poner en orden. Todo se te viene encima, con lentitud.

Miras el descomunal ramo de flores entre tus brazos. Ignoro el nombre, pero son amarillas. Tan amarillas que las puedo distinguir entre una gruesa película de agua que cae del cielo. Parecidas a las margaritas.

No abres demasiado los ojos. Allí, en medio de la lluvia, pareces sobrenatural. Quizás estés cansado.

Cualquiera tendría frío. El agua dulce te cubre completamente y te da igual. Ahora, en un instante pareces estar en tu propio mundo.

Distingo un paraguas entre las sombras difusas que proyecta la lluvia. Es él. Kurosaki, recuerdo. Ese color de pelo y las flores amarillas destacan tanto en contraste con el ambiente plomizo que me hacen recordar un cuadro pintado por un pintor de brocha gorda.

Aún así, llega un momento en el que pienso que lo grotesco se vuelve bello.

Se te acerca. No le prestas la más mínima atención. Te habla. Ni te inmutas. Desde aquí no le oigo pero se le ve frustrado, triste también. Te acaricia con gentileza el cabello blanco, completamente empapado, que nace tras tus oídos. Se te acerca más, apretando suavemente tu cuerpo pequeño contra el suyo, con cara amarga. Te dejas pseudo-abrazar, sin soltar el ramo.

Unos momentos tras eso, agarra tu mano y comienza a caminar, cubriéndote con el paraguas, a la vez que él se moja medio cuerpo. Niegas con la cabeza, rechazando la ayuda. Te resguarda igual. Caminas a la par, los ojos turquesa cerrados y las pestañas albinas húmedas.

Te detienes, tu pequeña espalda se sacude. Te giras.

Y me miras.

Ha llegado el momento en el que no puedo captar tu expresión. Sólo alcanzo a imaginar que has venido a mí y saltado a mis brazos a una velocidad impresionante. Agarro como puedo tu cuerpo, me pillas desprevenido. Las flores amarillas desparramadas a lo largo del camino.

El espectador humano no parece en condiciones de hablar, menos moverse. Parece que el tiempo se detiene.

Hasta hace poco sonreía. En este momento no. Increíble, ¿verdad? A cualquiera que se lo digas no lo creerá. Pero es que te siento.

Muchas veces quise matarte, Toshiro. Clavar mi zampakuto en tu muñeca derecha, brillante como la porcelana y admirar como te desangrabas. Casi besarte, acariciando tu cuello presionando tus venas mientras tu vida se extinguía poco a poco. Con el aliento débil, los ojos dejando de brillar lentamente.

Siento como sollozas en silencio escondido en mi cuello. Noto el tacto de la piel fría de tus muslos y tu espalda bajo mis manos. Tiritas, eso ya no sé porqué. Tus uñas prácticamente desgarran mis ropas, las manos pequeñas en tensión.

Me odias. Por todo lo que te he hecho. Por poner tu vida bocabajo en pocos instantes. Por hacer daño a tus seres queridos, por romperte el alma en cada palabra que decía. Y no puedes evitar amarme.

Pocas veces puedo ser completamente consciente de todo el mal que he hecho. Te aborrezco y deseo por el mero hecho de que eres el recuerdo vivo de mi crueldad.

Evito sentir siquiera el más mínimo remordimiento, concentrándome en otras cosas. En realidad, siempre fui un cobarde. Esconderme en un mundo eternamente oscuro fue de las mejores cosas que pude hacer en esta vida.

Huele a flores. Unas desperdigadas sin cuidado por el suelo. De tu mano prende una. Otra entre tú y yo. Algunas resbalan con la ayuda del agua por mi espalda.

Amarillas, muy amarillas.

* * *

N/A: Soy perfectamente consciente de que esto no tiene sentido alguno, pero siempre quise ponerme en el lugar del ''malo'' de la película. Soy una gran fan de Hitsugaya, pero eso no quiere decir que aquí no aparezca bastante OOC (aunque hasta los más fuertes necesiten derrumbarse a veces). Tengo un IchiHitsu a las puertas de la publicación pero ya veremos si sale a la luz. ¿Cuántos gatos hay que les guste el GinHitsugaya por esta sección? ¿Por qué tengo la terrible sensación de que no habrá reviews? De todas formas, si cae alguno será contestado vía e-mail con mucha gratitud.


End file.
